


Wanna Smoke?

by hiswhitewolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, blowjob, jaskier is loud, maybe a small bit of plot?, porn no plot, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiswhitewolf/pseuds/hiswhitewolf
Summary: Jaskier is over Geralt’s house for some work-related issues. For the longest time he's wanted Geralt. What he doesn't know is that Geralt wanted him, too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Wanna Smoke?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of off Beeruler's really beautiful art. It was so gorgeous while they were drawing it that I had to write it. Link to it on Tumblr. You should all check it out. Their art is amazing! https://beeruler.tumblr.com/post/620031053661372416/id-like-to-see-a-whirlwind-office-romance-between

“Wanna smoke?” Jaskier looked over to Geralt. He was standing on the balcony with a cigarette In between his pink lips. He bit his lip and looked Geralt in the eyes.

“Uh, yes. Please.” Geralt handed him a cigarette. Jaskier’s fingers lightly caressed his before he pulled away. Geralt lit his cigarette, keeping eye contact. It felt oddly intimate. The glow of the neon signs across the way lit up Geralt in a gorgeous way. His eyes seemed even brighter and piercing to him. The lighter was held out to Jaskier. He took it, feeling a shudder go through his entire body with the hand contact once again.

He had always been attracted to him. Ever since he started working at that company. The amount of times Jaskier got a hard on watching Geralt take his hair out of that bun. He often watched Geralt gulp down his coffee when they came into work. The way his throat bobbed up and down made Jaskier blush and look away. His somewhat innocent thoughts always turned to more… lust filled thoughts.

God, he really wanted Geralt.

He had to look down quickly to make sure that his erection was not showing through his pants. It wasn’t yet.

He looked back up and saw Geralt staring at him, head tilted to the side. Eyes narrowed and glowing in the light. Did Geralt sense that he was slightly turned on? He blushed and looked to the side, playing with the cigarette and lighter.

“Come here.” Geralt sighed.

He was confused but got closer to Geralt. When he was close enough, he took the cigarette from his hands and brought it to his face.

“Open up” Jaskier felt his face flame up and lightly parted his lips.

The cigarette was slipped in between his lips. He closed them around the filter. Geralt leaned down, touching his lit end to Jaskier’s cold end. Jaskier felt his soul leave his body. Oh, fuck he was so close to Jaskier’s face. It felt so private. What was happening right now? Was… was Geralt hitting on him?

“I’ve seen you watching me, Jaskier.” A gasp left him. He had to step back and take the cigarette out of his mouth.

“W-what?” He was stunned into silence.

“I’ve been watching you, too.” Jaskier immediately put out the cigarette. His heart was beating out of his chest.

“The way you look at me.” Geralt throws his cigarette to the floor and puts it out with his shoe. “I know you want me. Fuck I want you, too. For so long.”

Jaskier threw himself at Geralt with a groan. Their mouths met heatedly. They stumbled for a moment before Geralt wound his arm tightly around Jaskier. Jaskier growled and fumbled with the buttons on Geralt’s shirt. When he finally got them open, he spread the shirt open and ran his fingers down his abs. Geralt tilted Jaskier’s head to the side. Roughly mouthing at his neck, leaving blooms of bruises in his wake. Jaskier _keened_ when Geralt’s hand cupped his erection.

“Oh. Oh fuck” He opened his mouth and leaned against the balcony, looking at Geralt as he got down on his knees. His hard cock sprung out of his pants as soon as they were quickly pulled down.

“Fuck been wanting to do this to you since you were a new hire. Always looking at me. I saw you touch yourself in your cubicle once and had to finish myself off quickly in the bathroom.” Geralt fondled him lightly. His wet tongue glided up his dick. Jaskier gripped onto the railing harder and tried not to thrust forward into his mouth. It felt so _good._ His mouth finally opened and slowly took his length. His lips looked so pretty stretched around him.

“Geralt. Oh. Oh.” He twirled his tongue around his most sensitive parts. The warmth of his mouth was thrilling. Geralt moaned when he accidentally thrust his hips forward and slipped more of his cok in his mouth. The vibrations sent a pleasant sensation to his groin, making him feel even hotter. Jaskier was ready to apologize when suddenly he was being swallowed. His cock was hitting the back of Geralt’s hot throat. God, the way his throat must be bulging with him in there. He glided his mouth up and down, swallowing him down. His face nestled against his curls at the base of his cock every time he did so.

Jaskier was trying to stifle his high-pitched moans by bringing his hand up to his mouth. Geralt immediately took his mouth off him.

“Don’t you dare try to hold back your noises. I want to hear them.” His voice sounded _wrecked._ He stood up and Jaskier frowned.

“Where are you going? I’m sorry, I’ll be loud.”

“Take the rest of your clothes off and stay here. Give me less than one minute.”

Jaskier felt so turned on standing naked on the balcony. He took himself in his hand. He was still slicked up from his mouth being on him. His mouth opened slightly, and he groaned. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes and tried to relive the moment he realized that Geralt had taken him all the way.

“Don’t you dare cum. That’s for me.” Jaskier startled and let go of his dick. Before him was very naked Geralt. He was _big_. Oh, how Jaskier loved big cocks. He saw that Geralt was carrying lube with him. Jaskier whined at the implication.

“I need you in me right now or I’ll die.” Jaskier turned around and grasped the railings with both of his hands. With no shame he raised his ass as high as he could for Geralt to see. Geralt walked over and uncapped the lube. His knees were trembling in anticipation of finally having him inside.

Slicked fingers softly touched his hole.

“Be good and relax for me” Jaskier whined at the praise.

Geralt fingered him so he was nice and open. Slowly sliding his fingers in and out, scissoring them. Jaskier was panting and trying to hold himself up. At 4 fingers Geralt curved his fingers in and pressed his prostate. Jaskier _screamed_ in pleasure. The feeling that was radiating to his groin and throughout his body almost made him fall to the ground.

“You’re so lose and ready to take me. Good boy.” Jaskier moaned and chocked on air as he tried to breathe in.

“I love how you respond to being told how good you are.” Geralt kissed his back, suckling and leaving a few bruises.

Geralt placed his hands at Jaskier’s hips and placed his cock at his entrance. Geralt grunted from behind as he slowly slid in. He felt so good. So big inside of him. Jaskier wept when he felt Geralt finally fully seated himself inside. He felt so _full._

“G-Geralt _move._ ”

Geralt slowly slid out and rammed back in at a fast and hard pace. Jaskier held on to the railing with all of his strength. His hard cock dangled between his legs, eager to be touched. He was dripping precum. Breath was hard to get into his lungs because he was panting so hard. Geralt was gripping him so hard there were bound to be bruises at his hips. Bruises that will remind him of how he was taken against a railing on a balcony.

“Such a good slut for me. Taking me so well.” Jaskier leant his forehead against the railing, crying out.

“I’m so good for you, ah, so good.”

“Oh, yes. You’re so hot and open for me. Just me. I am the only one who gets to take you like this.” Geralt roughly thrust back in, hitting his prostate.

“ _Only you, only you!_ ”

“What a good little slut for me. I’ll reward you.” One hand left his hips and wound around him to grip his weeping cock.

“Oh, fuck, please yes. I’m being such a good slut for you.” Geralt stroked him at the pace he fucked him at. He pushed his hips back to meet Geralt’s. He was moaning so loud he’d be surprised if the neighbors haven’t heard him at this point. His cock was aching and throbbing. He needed Geralt to let him cum.

Suddenly, his cock was hitting his prostate with every thrust. Jaskier cried out and tears collected in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh, feels so good.” Jaskier sounded drunk on pleasure.

“Gonna cum for me? Be a good boy and cum.” The grip around his cock tightened and the stroking became more rapid. He felt his balls tighten and heat flare from his groin. He sobbed and came so hard that it seemed Geralt’s dick was the only thing holding him up.

“Ah, ah, I’m cumming for you. So good. Oh Geralt. Want you to cum inside, please.” His cum splashed against the balcony floor.

“ _FUCK_ take it you slut. Here I cum. Wanted to do this so bad.” Geralt stilled behind him and groaned. He felt his cock throb and twitch as it spent. Jaskier was gasping and trembling against that railing.

Geralt slid out slowly and gently held him so he didn’t fall to the floor. His couch wasn’t far. When they reached it he was sat down. Geralt reached for his shirt and started wiping off the seed that was starting to slowly drip out of him. He was being so gentle and sweet.

“God, that was so good Geralt. Wanted that for forever.” He chuckled and moved his sweaty hair out of his face.

“I wanted it for as long as you’ve been a hire. Always loud, always looking at me. Was hard not to want you.” Geralt tossed the dirtied shirt to the side. Jaskier felt so tired.

“Come on, let’s take a nap. We can get our work done later.” Jaskier smiled at him and nodded. He was helped off of the couch. Geralt’s bed looked so comfy. The moment he laid eyes on it he jumped on and cuddled in the soft blankets. He let out a sigh of contentment.

“Nice to see you get so comfortable so quickly.” Geralt slightly smiled. He got into the bed as well. Settling in, he threw his arm around Jaskier’s abdomen and pulled him in for a cuddle.

“After sex cuddles with someone I’ve wanted for years? Yes please.”

“Look forward to doing it again.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t a onetime thing?”

“No, told you that you were mine, didn’t I?”

“I guess you’re mine then, too.”

“Absolutely.”

Jaskier laughed and closed his eyes. Amazing sex really did make one tired. Geralt pressed a kiss to his marked-up neck.

“Good night.”

“Good night, Jask.”


End file.
